


Inquisition

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Snape is suspicious about his student's motives for continuing to take Divination classes. Terence does not want to admit the reason.





	

~ Inquisition ~

Terence Higgs shifted uncomfortably under the unsettling stare of his Head of House.

"You're taking NEWT-level Divination?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Terence replied. He didn't know what else to say. It was true that he'd signed up for the class and intended to take it.

"Would you care to explain _why_?"

"With all due respect, sir, I would prefer not to answer that question," Terence replied, fidgeting even more. He hoped Snape would not keep pushing for an answer, because he could hardly explain that the reason he was taking a useless subject at a high level was because he felt sorry for the professor teaching it.

~ end ~


End file.
